


Chorus

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, F/F, Finger Sucking, Trypophobia, Worms, threats of violence as expressions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Living doll seeks soloist for performance of a lifetime.Prompts: "Crawling From Within"/Mouth Trauma





	Chorus

The wax museum hummed like a hive, little plastic wasps buzzing and busy, and Jane hummed with them, eyes closed serenely, swaying vaguely to their song. Not quite her song, not quite the sweet melody of the Hive, but a harmonious counterpoint nevertheless.

  
Hard plastic arms wound around her waist. "You sing so sweetly," Nikola crooned, her own voice a lilting soprano. She walked her fingers along Jane's collarbone to cradle her throat in her palm. She dipped her fingertips into a cluster of holes beneath Jane's jaw. "Will you sing in my chorus, pretty Hive?"

  
Jane tilted her head back to press her face to Nikola's, cheek-to-cheek. "What will you give us?" she asked.

  
"All the soft, warm bodies you could want for," Nikola purred. She touched her lips to a writhing worm behind Jane's ear. She was cold and hard, an unsuitable home, but Jane sighed and relaxed in spite of that. Nikola's hand slipped beneath the neckline of her dress. "If I can keep the skins, you can have all the lovely inside parts." Nikola punctuated this point, pressing into the spongy flesh over Jane's heart, making five new holes with her fingers. The Hive pulsed over her hand, engulfing her up to her wrist, a thousand slime-soaked kisses squirming against her.

  
"Will you give us the Archivist?" Jane asked. She opened her mouth to Nikola's questing fingers.

  
"I could take your vocal cords," Nikola suggested. "Pull out your tongue. Take your pretty voice and sing for myself."

  
Jane sealed her lips around Nikola's fingers, and the plastic did not click against her teeth because she had none. "What vocal cords?" Jane murmured.

  
Nikola laughed delightedly. "Clever little thing," she trilled. "All right, fine. We can share him!"

  
"Hmmm..." Nikola pulled her hand away, and it shimmered silver in the embrace of the Hive. "We would enjoy that," said Jane, and tugged Nikola's hand back towards her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs into space


End file.
